A day in the forset
by Taya-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go into the forset and find out who they like


This is just a short story nothing to do with my other story, it's oneshot

Sasuke's OOC…or w/e

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto im just doing this cause by beta said I had to so FFN doesn't get sued…or w/e

The Day in the Forest

Naruto's class was going on a field trip. They were going to the forest to become familiar with it. Iruka stood in front of the classroom.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto sighed then realized he was being watched. He looked over at Sasuke who smiled at him. Naruto stuck his nose in air and turned around in his seat so that his back was to Sasuke. Sasuke's smile disappeared. He quickly turned back to Iruka and listened to the other partners. Naruto turning his back to him was like a slap in the face. He secretly had a crush on Naruto so it hurt extra. Naruto had been acting a jerk to him starting since the beginning of the year.

"_Why is my Naruto acting like this? No he's not mine…yet. But why is he treating me like crap. Maybe he knows I have a crush on him and dislike gay people. No that can't be it. Naruto told everyone he was gay. Now the girls stick to him like flies on a cobweb because they don't have to worry about him liking them. At first the guys stayed away until Naruto punched Kiba in the mouth for calling him a faggot._"

"Okay everyone when we get on the bus sit by your partner. When we get there I'll tell you and your partner which direction you will go in. Explore and memorize as much as you can because tomorrow I'm dropping you off with your partner and you'll have to fight clones of me." He walked out of the door motioning for everyone to follow. Naruto stood up so quick he almost knocked his chair over. He stormed out of the classroom. Sasuke just blinked. Finally he stood up and followed the crowd. When he got to the bus Naruto was already on the bus sitting in the one person seat in the very back. He didn't even turn around when Sasuke sat across from him. Ten minutes later the bus pulled up next to forest. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. When he reopened his eyes Naruto was standing by Iruka-sensei looking pissed off. Sasuke was the last person off the bus.

"Naruto and Sasuke go up the hill to my right."

Naruto took off; Sasuke was barely off the bus. He sighed and wondered why Naruto was in such haste. When he got the edge of the forest he couldn't see Naruto. Then he saw a flash of orange about a mile up. Sasuke sprinted until he reached Naruto by then they were three miles up.

"Why (pant) are (pant) you (pant) avoiding (pant) me (pant)?"

Naruto stopped causing Sasuke to almost run into his back. He turned around so fast his hair became a blur the leaves swirled around him like a hurricane. Naruto stared at Sasuke before say:

"I'm avoiding you because any time I'm around you I want to beat the living daylights out of you!"

He turned around again and took off. Sasuke tried to follow but there was a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He was gasping like a fish out of water. Naruto sensing something was wrong turned around.

"Hey dobe are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He slipped down the hill until he was next to Sasuke. Sasuke was passed out still gasping. Naruto sighed then picked Sasuke up like a sack of potatoes. He carried him up the hill until he reached a creek he had found earlier. He laid him down gently next to the creek. Naruto took his pointer finger and thumb and pushed them up his shirt. He could barely fit his fingers up there let alone pull them part.

"-Sigh- dobe why is your shirt so tight?"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut his shirt. Sasuke took a deep breathe. He splashed some water on Sasuke's face. Naruto went and stood in the shadows. Sasuke sat up and sputtered.

"Huh? W…where am I?" He looked around then realized where he was. He wiped the water from his face then looked down realizing how cold he was. He saw his shirt cut.

"Here." Naruto said throwing Sasuke his jacket. Sasuke pulled his ripped shirt off and pulled on Naruto's jacket. He zipped it up. Naruto took off slower. He kept looking be hide him snickering.

"What!?"

"You have to look at your self." Naruto said turning around. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. He showed it to Sasuke. The bright orange made Sasuke look paler. So it made his hands and face stand out. It also made his coal black hair and eyes stand out so he looked a raven. He pouted.

"You have to send that to me."

"Trust me I will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto just chuckled. After awhile they came to a flat area. There was only a little bit left of the hill. But it went straight up. Naruto climbed up followed by Sasuke. When they reached the top Naruto went into the trees. Sasuke went towards the edge on the other side. It went straight down like a cliff. Rocks and trees jutted out from the side. Sasuke came back and sat down his back to the tree opposite to Naruto's tree. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. He was thinking about the time he saw Naruto taking a shower. They had just finished training when he walked into the locker room. He walked over to the shower. He heard humming and the shower. He hid be hide the towel rack. At first he saw Naruto's back. Then he saw his blonde hair. Steam was rising and swirling around blocking anything Sasuke wanted to see. Naruto turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He was still humming as dried off and got dressed. After Naruto left he stood there for a minute trying to get his boner to go down. There were two sharp pains that snapped him out of his day dream. One was in his thigh and one below where his thing started. He looked down. He was having another boner. It was poking into his thigh and it was starting to ache. He wiped the drool from his face. Then he grabbed his thing and started rolling around on the ground. Naruto bit on his lip to keep from laughing but failed miserably. He laughed so hard he fell from the tree. He bit into his lip causing it to bleed slightly.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke growled releasing his thing.

"You!" He laughed.

"Stop!"

"Make me!"  
Sasuke sat heavily on Naruto. Knocking the wind out of him. He pinned Naruto's legs together with his knees and pinned his arms over his head with one hand. With his other hand he brought it down Naruto's chest. Then down his abs to his pants, which he gently unzipped. The he slide his hand down into his boxers. He took a hold of Naruto's thing. Then he started rubbing up and down. After about ten minutes he let go zipped up his pants, let go of hands and stood up. He walked over to the edge and stood there. Naruto stood up slowly. Sasuke turned around and smirked at Naruto. Naruto growled then tackled Sasuke. It knocked the wind out of him. At first they went straight out then they went down. Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him. They hit the ground…hard. Naruto wrapped his body around Sasuke covering him completely. Naruto's face and arms got scratched and bruised. Naruto's leg hit a tree the wrong way snapping it upward. They landed on a boulder causing Naruto's back to swell and bruise. Sasuke's knee hit Naruto's since Naruto's knee was against the boulder Sasuke's weight shattered it. The boulder gave out under their weight and they continued. They were falling faster then the boulder. They rolled right into the path of the boulder. Naruto stuck his hand out pushing the boulder out of the way. He broke his fingers but he couldn't push it out off so the full weight boulder came down on Naruto's arm. He pushed it off the charka of the nine tails.

"Hold on to me!" Naruto yelled over the noise. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face into his chest. Naruto stuck his other arm out and caught a root. The force of their combined weight causing his fingers to snap. Sakura and Ino came around the corner.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Iruka- Sensei!" Ino cried right after.

Iruka came over he saw a limp Naruto barely holding on to a tree root with a limp Sasuke holding on to Naruto. He pried Naruto down then Sasuke from Naruto. Then he called an ambulance. In the ambulance one of the people came up and said:

"He'll be fine but he has a broken: leg, arm, hand, 8 fingers. His knee cap is shattered and all of his rips are bruised and two are cracked. His face and arms are badly scratched and bruised. His back is swelling and bruising. He will also needs stitches in his lip from where hi bit down on it."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Oi Naruto what did you do!? How the hell did this happen! Look at you! You've broken more bones in your body in one day then I have in my whole life! Look at Sasuke not even a scratch! You're clumsily!"

Sasuke was looking down in shame. He slowly looked up and met Naruto's eyes. His eyes were twinkling, he smiled. Then Sasuke smiled slowly.

"Oi what are you smiling at!"

Finally they reached the hospital. Naruto was bandaged like a mummy. His leg, arm, hand and 8 fingers were put in a cast. Two hours later Sasuke walked into Naruto's hospital room.

"Naruto…why?" Tears filling his vision.

Naruto stood up slowly and stiffly. He limped over to Sasuke and gently took his chin in his hand and lifted his face so he was looking at him.

"Because your to cute to look like a mummy."

He gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

The next day at the academy all of the girls surrounded Naruto. After about ten minutes of questions, "oh you poor thing" s, and glares and Sasuke, they signed his casts then they slowly went back to their seats. Then the guys came over and signed his casts. Sasuke signed a heart that was outlined in black and was colored in yellow.


End file.
